Quatre and the Zero Mode Hormones
by rjones2818
Summary: Quatre visits the mall by himself! What happens? Take a guess! Yaoi. Rated for sexual situations.


Quatre and the Zero Mode Hormones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Trowa came into the kitchen after a hard morning's work in the Gundam hangar. He went to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of iced tea. He sat down at the table and begin sipping his tea while looking at the morning's paper, which had been left from breakfast time.  
  
Suddenly, a whirlwind of energy engulfed the room a Duo entered. The braided wonder managed to search all of the cabinets for food, open the fridge to drink some milk, check the oven to see if anything was cooking, and then finally sit down at the table for a moment before Trowa managed to say "Hi, Duo."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and said "Hiya, Trowa. I hope Quatre gets back from the mall soon. He's gonna cook my favorite dinner, macaroni and cheese pizza, and make some pudding for dessert. Man, he's been away longer than I thought he would."  
  
Trowa looked up with a bit of wonder and said "What time did Cat leave for the Mall?"  
  
"Heero said round 10:30 or so, I wasn't up at the time. It's 4:15 now. I wonder what's going on?" Duo looked at Trowa with a slight bit of concern.  
  
"Then Wufei's with him, right?" Trowa began to look worried.  
  
"Nope, I just ran into him, quite literally, before I came down here. Luckily I managed to rub his crotch before he managed to swing his sword. Man, I never believed his nose could spurt that much blood so quick." Duo snickered at the visual, and also at the realization that Wufei's brain must be drained of blood, 'cause his nose wasn't the only thing filling up with blood at the time.  
  
"You mean Cat went to the mall by himself?" Trowa asked, almost in hysterics.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What's wrong?" Duo was puzzled by Trowa's sudden change of demeanor.  
  
"Grab your jacket, we've got to get to the mall. NOW! I'll explain in the car." Trowa grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Duo followed quickly.  
  
*  
  
Quatre didn't quite remember, but his day at the mall had started innocently enough. He had entered the Gap to buy some new pants and there was just the cutest young clerk there to help him, and, gosh, the boy just flirted with Cat the whole time. Now, flirting was something that the blond Arabian loved to do, and he was having the time of his life while choosing his clothing. So it just seemed natural that the clerk followed him to the dressing room to help make sure his clothing fit. Well, needless to say, the clothing fit perfectly. And so did the clerk! Twice! And Quatre left the Gap a very satisfied customer, indeed.  
  
*  
  
"You mean to tell me that Cat's hormones go into Zero mode when he's at the mall alone?" Duo gasped as he thought about the situation.  
  
"You know how he loves to flirt, Duo. And the space heart thing let's him know subconsciously if someone's interested. If he's not with someone to keep him occupied, Zero mode kicks in with his hormones. And he's been there six hours." Trowa knew that Cat couldn't help himself under such conditions, and he wouldn't blame him for what he knew his little one was probably up to at this very moment.  
  
*  
  
After the Gap, Quatre decided to go to the restroom. There were only two really cute young guys standing at the urinals when he entered. By the time he had left an hour and a half later, the two young guys, a muscle stud clerk from the Finish Line, three construction workers and a lawyer had all managed to find Quatre to be a really eager restroom pig.  
  
*  
  
"And you're sure of this? It's happened before?" Duo asked with slight amusement, although he managed to hide it with a cough.  
  
"Three times. The worst was that 24 hour a day mall in Miami. He was there for 27 hours straight. By the time I'd found him and got him back to the safe house, he'd managed to list off about 65 different guys." Trowa shook his head at the memory. Cat had to be forced to throw up when he got back.  
  
"You're joking." Duo just couldn't imagine Cat like that. Well, actually he could, having been with the youngest pilot at a small dinner party before Quatre and Trowa had hooked up. Duo remembered that Cat had become, ummm, the center of attention and that most of the party goers had taken their turns with him (Duo included) and that Cat hadn't missed a beat. Duo also seemed to remember that it was very difficult getting his friend to leave that party.  
  
"I don't mind when his hormones go into Zero mode when I'm with him, and they have, believe me. But I worry for him when he's by himself." Trowa looked slightly relieved as the car pulled into the mall. The lots were only about half full.  
  
*  
  
Quatre had managed to visit Eddy Bauer, Spencer's, Foot Locker and the Burger King by the time Trowa and Duo had left the house. All of the clerks had been so very helpful, and gee, if the boy at the Burger King didn't really have a whopper! Quatre was loaded down with bags from each of the stores, but he had just entered the TJ Maxx when Trowa and Duo found him.  
  
Quatre was flirting with another fine young clerk, a blond with spiked hair and a smile that Quatre thought would look good down there, when he heard a familiar "So there you are, Quatre! How are you doing my love."   
  
Quatre noticed the surprise on the clerk's face and smiled at him and said "This is my lover, Trowa. I think you'd like to get to know him, too." The clerk's face brightened and he started to head toward the dressing area.  
  
"Now Quatre, do you know what time it is?" Trowa asked, although he actually wouldn't mind some time with the clerk and Quatre at the same time. Trowa smiled at the clerk in a seductive manner, letting the clerk know that while the rendezvous was probably going to be postponed, it would happen, soon.  
  
"But Trowa, he's been so nice and helpful. I can't imagine just leaving and not showing him how much we appreciate what he's done. Don't you think so, Duo?" Quatre looked at Duo with those kawaii eyes that only Duo's rumbling stomach could resist.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Cat. Why don't we go home and fix dinner. I think we can invite your friend over and we'll see what happens." Duo had struck his most suggestive pose (well, that he could do in public) for the clerk as he spoke the last line. "What time does your friend, ummm, get off? Work, that is?"  
  
"Six" came the slightly strained reply from the young man who was being stared at by the three bishonen pilots.  
  
"I think we can have dinner ready by six thirty and then I think I can convince my beautiful Heero to have a private party with just us five." Duo slinked over to the clerk and took a pen and wrote the safe house's address on the back of his hand. The clerk had to make several adjustments to his pants as Duo wrote.  
  
"What about Wufei?" Trowa smiled at his little one, who seemed to have decided that it would be a good plan.  
  
"I think he's going over to Sally's tonight. Pity. Our friend here is much, much more fun, I'm sure, than Sally can be." Duo gave his most dazzling smile to the clerk, who responded with an almost equally dazzling smile that made the three pilots gasp in unison.  
  
"So do you think you can find your way there?" Quatre asked, wanting to be helpful, as always.  
  
"I go by there every day on my way home." The clerk answered, adjusting his pants one more time. "I look forward to getting to know you all more personally."  
  
"I think we all share the same sentiment, friend." Trowa smiled. "We'll see you around six thirty." Trowa, Duo and Quatre then left the store and headed out to the parking lot. On the way home, Quatre gave quite a detailed recounting of his busy day at the mall.  
  
The evening went according to plan, and even Heero stopped complaining once the clerk had shown up to visit the pilots.   
  
-End Story- 


End file.
